Difficult Love
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: Futurefic. It's not the same, hasn't been since senior year. Everynight it gets worse. Crying, screaming, pain. Who's going to crack first? Brittana and Faberry. Rated M, but most T readers can read.
1. Brittana

_"I want you to scream my name when you cum, bitch!"_

Brittany woke up with her heart beating erratically. Running a shaky hand through her now damp hair, she sat up in bed. Taking deep breaths and doing a quick scan of the room, finding she was alone. The dancer stared longingly at the other side of her empty bed while playing with her wedding and engagement rings. Sighing knowing she wasn't going to be getting much sleep she stood up and put on her robe. Walking out into the hallway she opened the next door. Sighing more at the sight of her year old daughter, feeling tears prick her eyes, Brittany picked up the night bag. Cradling the little replica of herself, Brittany made her way out of the apartment knowing her husband wouldn't be coming home tonight. Shaking her head once again, the blonde hailed a cab with one place in mind.

Santana cursed in Spanish before opening her door and grumbling something sounding similar to, 'What do you want?'. Not hearing a response irritated the Latina. Looking up with a glare her eyes softened immediately at the sight of her best friend. Her eyes studied those of her blonde's friend passing through confusion, understanding, hurt, and anger when her eyes ended up on her god-daughter.

"He's not home tonight is he?" The Latina accused.

Brittany shook her head looking at the floor. Santana sighed rubbing her temples.

"Come in Ashley's crib is still intact in the guest room. Make yourself comfy, I'm going to get the drinks ready, see you in the living room."

Brittany offered a small smile before taking her daughter to the guest room and setting their bags down. Taking off her coat and cooing over her little angel, Brittany groaned. Finding herself in Santana's loveseat with the brunette on the single couch to the left with a whiskey bottle and two shot glasses, the blonde swallowed before starting to explain.

"It was a dream more like a memory. It was maybe a month since it had started, we were on the bed. He was on top of me. He pounded into me and I was begging him to stop. He slapped me and yelled at me to shut up. And then I woke up."

Santana's hands curled into fists as she took deep breaths. Looking into deep icy blue eyes she answers calmly, "You are staying with me tonight and all tomorrow. I don't care what you have to say, it's definite. I want you to down that shot glass and head to bed. Please just do it, Britt."

The blonde nodded and followed the orders. Heading to the guest room she heard Santana's fist collide with the punch bag in her work out gym. Flinching at the sound she laid down in bed closing her eyes. After half an hour of twisting and turning, Brittany made walked into her best friends room.

"Yes Britt?"

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

Hearing shuffling from the bed and light turned on Brittany crawled onto the bed.

"Night Britt."

"San?"

"Yes?"

"Can you cuddle with me?"

"..." the room was silent.

"Please?"

"Yes now go to sleep."

"Ok I love you, San." Santana stayed quiet before hearing the blonde drift off to sleep. Hearing the slit snore Santana whispered, "I love you too, Britt," before kissing her best friends forehead and cuddling closer to her. "I never stopped."


	2. Faberry

**A/N: I realize I did no author note previously so here it is. This is a futurefic where Brittany is married to a man named Richard. The girls live in New York along with most of the gleeks.I hope you'll like it at some points it might be sped up, but you'll get it. It's a story from what I hope is more adult or mature so I hope it goes well. This story might later on contain M chapters so I'll warn you. **

**TruthsinFaith: Well here you go, Faberry time. Though you might hate me after. Thanks for the review.**

**ChocolateYuriObssessor: I am seriously thinking you are like my Glee number one fan. Well you won't have to wait much longer. I hope you like it. **

**Nekogleek34: Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Quinn stood in front of a door. She was dressed in dark ripped jeans, a white tank-top, black flannel halfway buttoned shirt, and black converse with a beer bottle in hand. Quinn's eyes were hazy, red and filled with sadness. Knocking quite loudly on the door the blonde seized her movements when the door shook. The door opened revealing a short brunette in robe. The blonde's eyes widened at the sight before she backed up tripping herself. Tumbling to her feet Quinn felt sick to the stomach. Across Rachel stood like a deer caught in highlights. Rachel was still very much the same just older after all she was twenty-six now, same nose, same face, same smile except it didn't reach her eyes, same eyes without a passion though. Her brown eyes didn't shine like they used too and perhaps the worst part or most changed was the hand sized bruise on her cheek. Staring at the stumbling blonde the brunette found herself conflicted between pulling her inside or pushing her away. The two women stared intently at one another until another tired voice was heard.<p>

"Mum who is it?"

Finding her voice Rachel turned her head inside and answered the voice.

"No one honey, go back to sleep."

"I can't and watching Casey and Alex doesn't help."

"I'll be inside in a minute, Beth."

"Ok."

Turning back to the hallway she found herself an inch away from Quinn. Rachel's breath hitched at the closeness from the other woman. Quinn's eyes were livid and you could see the fire in her hazel bloodshot eyes.

"What did she call you?"

"Mum, Quinn."

"She's not your daughter!"

"Biologically no, legally yes. Beth is my daughter just the same as yours."

"No she isn't. She's mine. You're just another woman who has helped raise her for the past four years."

Rachel gasped at this statement.

"Well then I guess this woman is just another woman to our children. I guess you're their mother even though I gave birth. I guess Beth only belongs to you. And that I have no say in our marriage of the past three years. I guess I'm just some stranger raising our children under our roof. I guess I'm just some fucker for the night. I guess I'm not meant to be your wife. Am I Quinn?"

Quinn looked at Rachel outraged, affected by the statement even though in her heart she knew it was true.

"Stop lying! That isn't true!"

"Really Quinn! You aren't home anymore. Beth doesn't see you everyday anymore, Casey and Alex are growing up without you! They ask for you, but you're at 'work'. I'm not accusing you. You know I'd never do that, but I think I should. I've never stood up to you Quinn, but right now I can't see you. You're tearing our family apart and you know it."

"Shut up! You're lying! I haven't done anything."

"I'm sorry Quinn. But the bruise says it all."

"LIAR!"

"Shush you'll wake them."

"No. Let me in. I need to see my children."

"No you're drunk and high. Just go please."

"I want to see my children."

"Quinn, no."

"You don't own me!"

"I know."

"Move!"

"No."

"Rachel, move, now!"

"Not a chance."

SLAP

Rachel cradled her cheek the same one with a bruise. She looked up with tears in her eyes. Quinn's eyes looked horrified at her hands. Glancing up at the brown eyes her breath picked up. She knew what she had done, but she didn't want to believe it. She had done it again for a third time, the first in high school after losing home coming queen and the second when she had been extremely pissed off and drunk. The one thing she swore she would never do. Yet she was the same as him. Her father and the same as Brittany's husband, Richard.

"Rachel. I-I-I I'm so sor-"

"No, Quinn. Just go."

"Rachel let me look at it, please."

"No leave."

"Rach please."

"Quinn go. I'll have the papers mailed. We're through."

"No Rachel. Think about the kids. Think of Beth, Casey and Alex what will the girls say."

"That's who I'm doing it for. Now leave."

"Rach we can fix this. Please give me another chance."

"Quinn, please, don't make this even harder."

"But I love you."

"And I do too, but it isn't enough."

"Rachel."

"Please just go."

With that Rachel closed the door and let the tears slip.

"That was Momma wasn't it?"

"Beth, don't do that. You scared me."

"Mum?"

"Yes."

"She was on crack and drunk, wasn't she?"

"You shouldn't even know what that means."

"But I do and she was?"

"Yes."

"Mum, I love both of you, but you need to make a choice."

"I know. I'm divorcing her, we're done."


	3. Morning Brittana

**A/N: So I realize some of you are like how could I do this to them, but it all works out or will in my head somehow. Here's the next chapter again if you have questions do not be afraid to ask. Also I have a request, I am not exceotionally proud of the summary so if you have a better summary please suggest it so I can change it.**

**ChocolateYuriObssesser: Oh my god, you are like the best. I honestly don't consider myself a great writer, but your reviews always help me feel better. For example the other day I was like upset cause my sister punched me really hard and I felt really sucky and I opened my stories to work on them and I saw your review. I was feeling better. I love you like literally. And I hope in the future I'll still be on your favorite list. I hope you keep enjoying this story and maybe you'd like to become, my beta? Think about it...**

**TrustInFaith: K here's your next post. **

**Momo30: Yeah this is a very angsty story.**

**Dancelikeheya: Don't worry I don't plan on killing Faberry, quite yet. I hope you like the rest of this story.**

* * *

><p>Her phone was ringing like crazy. Groaning Santana stretched out and grabbed it.<p>

"You better have a fucking good reason to call me at this shittin hour."

"Hey Santana."

"Berry what the fuck?"

"Please my children are near."

"Sorry I don't want my god-children to hear. Now why do I owe this call at this ungodly hour?" The Latina mustered sarcastically.

"She was here last night."

Santana sat up immediately making sure to not wake up Brittany. Who was still snuggled in her arms.

"What did she want?"

"I don't know. I opened the door and she was there. Beth was awake and Quinn got mad when she called me mum."

"Mad?"

"Angry, livid, outraged."

"And?"

"She might have...slapped me."

"Are you okay? Did Beth see? Where is the fucker? I'm going to beat her senseless."

"I'm fine, just a bruise. No luckily. I don't know, probably at a motel or hotel. Don't I don't want either of you hurt."

"Lucky daughter of a son of a bitch. Mi mejor amiga es una pincha pendeja puta buena para nada canija y cabrona! I'm only not hurting her because she's your wife."

Santana heard muttering on the other side asking Rachel to repeat herself.

"Not anymore."

Santana's interest perked up as did her body.

"What do you mean?"

"I told her it was over, that I'd mail the papers today."

"Holy shit, Rach."

"I know."

"Are you sure? I mean you love her completely. You'd do anything for her. You're like a match made in heaven."

"Not really. I don't want to do it, but it's for the best. I do love her she's my other half, but they say if you love something let it go, if it comes back good if not it was never yours to keep. And people would say the same for you and Britt. I swear if Britt would just divorce the bastard of a husband she has you'd be together. I mean you treat Ashley more like your daughter then your other god-daughters."

"I really love them. But this isn't about me it's about you."

"I wish it wasn't."

"I know. So you're serious?"

"Yes."

"Ok I am behind you one hundred percent."

"Thanks. Santana we're still on for tonight?"

"Yes, twin two year old girls and one ten year old staying over tonight. I'm thinking you'll be working on the divorce. Since obviously I'll be your lawyer. I'll call Jane to have the papers ready."

"That's the plan and thanks for helping me out. Thank you very much. Oh and San?"

"Mhm?''

"Don't give up on, Britt. Maybe seeing a divorce between me and Quinn will open her eyes. Don't give up on true love."

"I don't know, Rach?"

"Try.''

"Fine I will."

"Good. See you later in the afternoon."

Peeling herself out of Brittany's grasp and the bed, Santana stood up. Changing into a sports bra and some workout shorts she headed to her gym. Yes Santana lived in New York, but she was a well paid lawyer allowing her to own a four bedroom, three bathroom penthouse apartment near her office and close to her friends. Rachel and Quinn lived three blocks away in a four bedroom four bathroom penthouse like her own. Rachel was on Broadway like she wanted while Quinn was one of the most looked for photographers. And the two had been married for three years. Since senior year they were dating and when they moved to New York they found Beth. Both of them knowing they wanted to raise the six year old at the time adopted her and a year later got married, two years after that Rachel had two twin girls and now Rachel and Quinn were both twenty-six, like Santana. Brittany lived a bit farther away ten blocks away. She lived in a three room, two and a half bathrooms apartment. Brittany was a dancer for Broadway and choreographed most of the shows she danced in currently the same as Rachel. Brittany also had a daughter who had just turned one, named Ashley.

Grumbling Santana pushed play on her iPod docking system before starting her workout.

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
>in a field behind your yard,<br>you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
>And sometimes we don't say a thing;<br>just listen to the crickets sing.  
>Everything I need is right here by my side.<br>And I know everything about you  
>I don't wanna live without you.<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>I'm only up when you're not down.<br>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
>It's like no matter what I do.<br>Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
>the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.<br>And I'm only me when I'm with you._

_Just a small town boy and girl_  
><em>livin' in a crazy world.<em>  
><em>Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.<em>  
><em>And I don't try to hide my tears.<em>  
><em>The secrets or my deepest fears.<em>  
><em>Through it all nobody gets me like you do.<em>  
><em>And you know everything about me.<em>  
><em>You say that you can't live without me.<em>

_[Chorus]_

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself._  
><em>Only you can tell.<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>That I'm only up when you're not down.<br>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
>It's like no matter what I do.<br>Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
>the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.<br>And I'm only me  
>Who I wanna be<br>Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
>With you<br>Uh huh  
>Yeah <em>

Singing along to the music Santana played her Taylor Swift soundtrack. Yes even though Santana wasn't a person associated with soft romantic music she totally was. She had a huge crush on the country singer. Finishing her work out an hour later she headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Wiping the sweat off her forehead with a towel, the Latina started the coffers machine. Halfway through mixing the batter for pancakes Santana heard crying. Stopping the movements of her hands she set down the bowl and walked over to her guest bedroom. Stepping inside the room she found the source of the noise. Inside the crib was a baby blonde with piercing eyes like her mother. Picking up her god-daughter Santana cradled the younger replica of Brittany, whispering into the now whimpering baby.

"Hola Ashley, como estas muñeca? Como está mi niña más querida y bonita? Sabes tú mamá llegó muy temprano hoy, porque tú padre no estaba. Y sí hubiera sido alguien más lo mando a la fregada. Pero como fue tú mamá no. No entiendo porque no divorcia a ese bueno para nada Richard. Y tú? Te juro que sí ustedes fueran mi familia los trataría mucho mejor que ese puto. Sí tú mamá fuera mi esposa la trataría como una reina y sí fueras mi hija bueno serías una princesa. No sabes cuánto te quiero, Ashley. A las dos a ti y a tú mamá."

The Latina spoke drifting off in the direction of her love for her best friend. Looking down into equally bright icy blue eyes, the older woman smiled at the child grabbing her pinky in its tiny hand. The pair stood oblivious to the older blonde woman observing the scene.

* * *

><p>Brittany smiled at the scene. No one, but her knew Santana had such a passive side. And even she saw it rarely. Smiling lightly at her best friend's confession of love even after high school Santana treated her like a queen even though she had broken the Latina's heart. Sighing at what Santana had told her daughter, she knew the tan woman was right. If they lived together they would be the perfect family. Santana was the exact person Ashley needed and that she herself needed. Richard had been amazing at first; in fact thanks to Santana Brittany had gotten to know him. After Santana's second year in the business of law she was invited to the party of year along with Quinn and Rachel. That was the first time she had seen Richard. Talking to him then she couldn't help, but feel attracted. So she asked Santana to set them up, breaking her best friend again. And then after a year, Richard proposed and she had accepted. Richard was perfect for the first months. They were perfect, sweet, good looking, and wealthy. After a year Richard started drinking and smoking after awhile he hit Brittany apologizing once sober. Then it stopped when Brittany got pregnant with Ashley and started back up a month after Ashley was born. Now it happened whenever Richard was home and not off fucking someone, but the memories were always there.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**"Lucky daughter of a son of a bitch. ****Mi mejor amiga es una pincha pendeja puta buena para nada canija y cabrona! ****I'm only not hurting her because she's your wife."**

"_**Lucky daughter of a son of a bitch. My best friend is a shit of bitch, daughter of son of a gun. Good for nothing asshole. I'm only not hurting her because she's your wife."**_

**"Hola Ashley, como estas muñeca? Como está mi niña más querida y bonita? Sabes tú mamá lleg****ó muy temprano hoy, porque tú padre no estaba. Y sí hubiera sido alguien más lo mando a la fregada. Pero como fue tú mamá no. No entiendo porque no divorcia a ese bueno para nada Richard. Y tú? Te juro que sí ustedes fueran mi familia los trataría mucho mejor que ese puto. Sí tú mamá fuera mi esposa la trataría como una reina y sí fueras mi hija bueno serías una princesa. No sabes cuánto te quiero, Ashley. A las dos a ti y a tú mamá."**

"_**Hi, Ashley, how are you doll? How is my pretty and most loved little girl? You know, your mommy got here late last night, because your father wasn't home. If it had been anybody else I send them to hell. But since it was your mommy, I couldn't. I don't get why she doesn't divorce that good for nothing Richard. And you? I swear if you were my family I would treat you so much better. If your mommy was my wife she'd be a queen and if you were my daughter, you'd be well a princess. You have no idea, how much I love you, Ashley. Both of you, you and mommy."**_


	4. Rachel

**A/N: So I'm not completely proud of this chapter, but I hope you like it.**

**reader chik: Thanks I hope this is something you're enjoying.**

**ChocolateYuriObssesser: On the contrary, I think you are the Charmer. Yeah I would love it if you would become a Beta. Pm me and we can chat more about it. I really hope you like this and can't wait for your review.**

**TrustInFaith: Thanks here's the next chapter hope you'll like it.**

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up with the sun hitting her face, detangling herself from her eldest daughter she made her way across the hall. Opening the door she walked into the room of her twin baby girls. Sighing at the sight of both her baby angels. On one side of the room was a crib labeled Alexandra opposite it was one labeled Casey. As Rachel walked over to the crib labeled Casey she smiled, but winced. Inside was a sound asleep little girl. She was blonde; pale skinned, and had Quinn's bone structure, but Rachel's eyes. Leaning over the edge of the crib Rachel caressed her baby's face. Making her way to Alexandra's crib she repeated her actions except this time with a brunette. Alex had brown hair like Rachel, tan skin, and hazel eyes like Quinn, her bone structure was Quinn's, but she had a mischievous glint like her dramatic mother. Sighing at both her babies Rachel walked over to their bedroom door and closed it. Walking through the main hallway of the apartment she passed the living room, dining room, kitchen, wash room, bathroom, until she reached a door. Opening it slightly she was met with two desks, one light maple desk covered in photos and magazines. The other a deep oak overflowing with scripts and clippings of newspaper articles. Closing the door and continuing her path, Rachel made it to the end of the hall. Opening the door cautiously, Rachel walked inside. An empty king bed was in the center surrounded by other pieces of furniture. Hanging her head out of shame actually hoping her wife would be there. Hoping this nightmare would end and that her wife would hold her like before. Entering her master bath Rachel started the tub. Mixing in her salts the brunette turned on the sound system. Flipping to MTV on her tv since that was the source of sound. Rachel slipped into the tub, resting her head on the edge just as a music video from one of Rihanna's old songs came up.<p>

_Chest to chest_  
><em>Nose to nose<em>  
><em>Palm to palm<em>  
><em>We were always just that close<em>  
><em>Wrist to wrist<em>  
><em>Toe to toe<em>  
><em>Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose<em>  
><em>So, how come when I reach out my finger<em>  
><em>It feels like more than distance between us<em>

_In this California king bed_  
><em>We're ten thousand miles apart<em>  
><em>I've been California wishing on these stars<em>  
><em>For your heart for me<em>  
><em>My California king<em>

_Eye to eye_  
><em>Cheek to cheek<em>  
><em>Side by side<em>  
><em>You were sleeping next to me<em>  
><em>Arm in arm<em>  
><em>Dusk to dawn<em>  
><em>With the curtains drawn<em>  
><em>And a little last night on these sheets<em>  
><em>So, how come when I reach out my fingers<em>  
><em>It seems like more than distance between us<em>

_In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart_  
><em>I've been California wishing on these stars<em>  
><em>For your heart for me<em>  
><em>My California king<em>

_Just when I felt like giving up on us_  
><em>You turned around and gave me one last touch<em>  
><em>That made everything feel better<em>  
><em>And even then my eyes got wetter<em>  
><em>So confused wanna ask you if you love me<em>  
><em>But I don't wanna seem so weak<em>  
><em>Maybe I've been California dreaming<em>

_In this California king bed_  
><em>We're ten thousand miles apart<em>  
><em>I've been California wishing on these stars<em>  
><em>For your heart for me<em>  
><em>My California king<em>  
><em>My California King<em>

_In this California king bed_  
><em>We're ten thousand miles apart<em>  
><em>I've been California wishing on these stars<em>  
><em>For your heart for me<em>  
><em>My California king<em>

By the time the song ended Rachel was changed and applying her makeup. Making sure to cover the bruise in a lot of concealer. Her eyes were red from crying. Why, why her? Her life was perfect; she had three daughters, healthy life bill, her dream job, and a lovely wife. At least it was perfect. Everything was the same except her wife. Her marriage was falling apart, or rather it had fallen apart and she was choosing to end it. Feeling tears prick her eyes again she pushed her feelings down and plastered on a fake smile and went to wake her children.

* * *

><p>Ringing the doorbell, Rachel stood in front of Santana's apartment, with a double stroller and Beth carrying three night bags.<p>

"Hey San."

"Rach hey," the Latina greeted opening the door.

"Aunt S!" Beth exclaimed.

"Hey Kiddo."

"So I'll pick them up tomorrow?"

"Yes, shorty."

"Ok take care."

"You too, and Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"Call me."

"Will do."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Outside of the building for lawyers, Rachel walked in. Walking straight to Santana's office she was met by the Latina's secretary Jane.<p>

"Mrs. Berry-Fabray."

"Jane."

"Ms. Lopez isn't in today."

"I know, but I came to pick up some papers Santana called in for me."

"Oh yes the divorce papers."

"Those are the ones."

"Here, I'm sorry to hear that you'll be Ms. Berry again."

"So am I Jane, believe me I am. So I'll be back with the papers asap. Since I have to decide with Quinn some things."

"Will Ms. Lopez be your lawyer?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Have a pleasant afternoon Ms. Berry."

"You, too Jane, you, too."


	5. Quinn

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, I just have been extremely busy. I want to apologize in advance, school started back up so I will be trying for a weekly update, but if not it'll be every other week. I promise and if it doesn't happen, you may kick my ass. Moving on. **

**ChocolateYuriObssesser: Sorry, I made you cry. Thanks. Yeah I know, I feel horrible for them, but it'll make sense, I swear. Thanks again, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**TrustInFaith: Thanks, umm I'll try, I haven't decided that yet, but I hope you'll continue reading.**

* * *

><p><em>"You have some nerve calling me, bitch!"<em>

"Hey San."

_"What the fuck do you want?"_

"Have you seen, Rach. I've called her and passed by her office. I really need to talk to her."

_"Yes I have and know where she is."_

"Will you tell me?"

_"No."_

"The fuck San! Tell me! I need to talk to her! The rest of my marriage life depends on it."

_"Your marriage life is over."_

"What in the name of god are you talking about?"

_"It's over Quinn! Rachel is divorcing you. And you need to find a lawyer and he better be good because I'll be fighting for my friend."_

Quinn stood dumbfounded on her phone. It was true. It had actually happened. Rachel was going to divorce her. She ended the call and sat down on the bench in front of her apartment complex. Staring at the building, the blonde got up and made her way inside. Taking out her key and riding the elevator, Quinn shakily opened the door. She was met with an empty home. Walking to her daughters rooms she opened them finding Beth's bed made, the twins room impeccable, and missing their night bags. Sighing Quinn walked the same path Rachel had walked earlier that day. Stopping at their home offices, Quinn walked in. Letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding, Quinn ran her fingers through the layer of dust on top of her desk. Sprinting out of the office Quinn entered her bedroom. The bed was made perfectly, not one thing out of place. Seeing the docking system turned on she saw the last thing her wife had listened to. Tears burned her eyes at the song. Not being able to contain the thoughts of her bedroom Quinn ran to the hallway. Looking into the living room she spotted the piano. Sniffling the blonde sat down and let her hands take over the piano keys. Playing wrong keys and notes came from the instrument, slowly, but surely Quinn found her space and started a song she used to hear.

_You and me, used to be together._

_Everyday together, always._

_I really feel that I'm losing my best friend._

_I can't believe this could be the end._

_It looks as though, you're letting go. And if it's really, I don't wanna know._

_Don't speak, I know what you're saying, so please stop explaining don't tell me cause hurts._

_Don't speak, I know what you thinking, I don't need your reason don't, tell me cause it hurts._

_Our memories they can be inviting, but some are all together mighty frightening._

_As we die, both you and I with my head in hands, I sit and cry._

_Don't speak, I know what you're saying, so please stop explaining don't tell me cause hurts._

_(No, no, no)_

_Don't speak, I know what you thinking, I don't need your reason don't, tell me cause it hurts._

_It's all ending,_

_I gotta stop pretending who we are…_

_You and me, I can see us dieing…are we?_

_Don't speak, I know what you're saying, so please stop explaining don't tell me cause hurts._

_Don't speak, I know what you thinking, I don't need your reason don't, tell me cause it hurts._

_Don't tell me cause it hurts!_

_I know what you're saying, so please stop explaining._

_Don't Speak_

_Don't Speak_

_Don't Speak_

_Oh I know what you're thinking and I don't need your reasons_

_I know you're good_

_I know youre good_

_I know youre real good_

_Oh la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_Don;t Dont uh hush hush darling_

_Hush hush darling hush hush_

_Don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_

_Hush hush darling Hush hush darlin_

_Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_

Ending the song not noticing someone else had come in, Quinn let her head fall in her hands and let the tears go. Sobbing her sorrow out, Rachel approached the living room.

"It's been awhile, since you've played. I missed it."

**A/N: Don't Speak- No Doubt is not mine.**


	6. What Happened

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait, but high school takes a toll on you.**

**TrustInFaith: Hope you like this, I will do everything in my power to keep Faberry there.**

**ChocolateYuriObssesser: Thanks for being my beta.**

**jujubeecharmer: Thanks can't wait for your review. Don't Speak is an awesome song.**

**crazyfornaya: Sorry if this got you sad. I hope you continue to read it.**

**MsChloeMa: Thats a good idea, I might so far I hope you'll like this.**

* * *

><p>"Aunt S?" Beth asked walking into the Latina's living room.<p>

"Yes Beth are the girls asleep?"

"Yep Alex, Case, and Ashley are asleep."

"Fantastic, now we can do our typical sleepover routine and tonight we got Aunt Britt. So board game?"

"No."

"Movie."

"Not tonight."

"Kiddo you're ruining our typical San and Beth sleepover."

"Aunt S can I ask you something?"

"Are you sure you should be asking me this? Cause if you're mum finds out you told me something she should have known first, she'll kill me. And I'm quite sure I don't want to die, yet." Santana mentioned referring to Rachel.

"It's something I don't think I should ask her." Beth whispered.

"Okay then shoot. I'll try to answer and if not I'm sure Britt will help me." The Latina mentioned gettin a nod from the blonde dancer.

"What is the real reason my parents are getting a divorce?"

Santana stared at the ten year old while Brittany looked extremely shocked. Moving her mouth like a fish out of water Santana tried to come up with a good enough answer.

"Well, Beth sometimes people just fall out of love." Santana lied.

"But that's not the real reason. I can tell they're still completely head over heels for each other. What's the real reason?" Beth demanded.

"Shit, I'm going to need a drink," Santana mentioned groaning before heading to the kitchen. Coming back with a beer bottle in hand. "What I'm about to tell you stays here. It's confidential, your mother made me swear not to tell anyone, specifically Rachel. Okay about a year two years ago when the twins were born. I had been on my way to meet your mother for our regular once a week lunch. I had been running a bit late because of client, but your mother wasn't worried.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Running late big client, shouldn't be more than 10 mins- San Bitch Lopez<strong>_

_"Shit San," Quinn murmured._

_Sitting down at a solitary table in the mall. Sipping her coffee Quinn played with her phone. A few minutes later she was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder._

_"May I help you?" Quinn asked seeing a woman in her thirties with a girl who looked around sixteen._

_"Hi my name is Martha and this is my niece Susan. We were wondering if we could get your autograph. You are our idol Mrs. Fabray-Berry."_

_Smiling Quinn pulled out a pen and signed the two books._

_"No problem."_

_"Mrs. Fabray-Berry not to be intrusive, but we were wondering how is Mrs. Berry-Fabray? You know since she had to take maternity leave. How are the baby girls? We heard about it in the news."_

_Grinning now Quinn turned to both women. Starting to ramble about her two week year old baby girls. _

_"Not intrusive. She's great, ecstatic to be able to raise our babies along with Elisabeth and to be able to return to work. Alex and Casey are adorable. They are my pride and joy along with my family."_

_The women exchanged pleasantries before the two fans declared they had to leave. Turning back to her phone, Quinn didn't notice a shadow overcome her._

_"Hello Quinny."_

_"Russell."_

_"No Daddy?"_

_"You are not my father. And you haven't been in years."_

_"Oh really."_

_"Yes."_

_"Very well then. I came by to tell you that I'm proud of you Quinn. I never supported the idea of art as a career, but you proved me wrong. I am impressed. You have a great career, a wonderful family. The only thing is apart from being married to a girl is the fact that you're twenty-four and raising a family. I may not like you being...lesbian, but I can't change it. However you're too young to have three children. You're not ready and from what I remember you didn't want to be married by this time. I thought you'd like to be free, but that's probably my memory. Alas I must go daughter. Remember though I am proud of you. But you are way to young Quinn. And maybe you can't give your family what they need. Twenty four is way too young."_

_With that Russell left leaving. Quinn a pile of confusion. Drinking her coffee again Quinn started to think of what her father said. Being angry at what her father expressed of family, she grabbed her cup forcefully. Causing it to break. Cleaning it up she didn't notice the tears appear or Santana, until she was in her best friend's arms._

* * *

><p>The living room was very quiet. Santana gulped down a bit of her beer. She stared at the table before risking a glance at the other two females in the room. Beth was shocked, she knew grandpa Russell was unspoken of. Brittany had tears in her eyes, but apart from being shocked she looked angry. Taking a deep breath the blonde turned to Santana.<p>

"You should have told me."

"I was sworn to secrecy."

"So I'm your best friend. And one of Quinn's too."

"She asked me not to say anything."

Before Brittany could reply Beth's voice whispered something.

"Aunt San?"

"Yes Beth?" Santana whispered back knowing the child only called her San when she was serious.

"Don't let them get divorced. There everything I have. I don't want a torn family. I've seen what it does to people, my friend Jessie. Please don't let it happen. I want both my moms not one. Not for me only, but for Lex and Case. Please Aunt San." The blonde child said crying. Wrapping her arms around Beth, Santana told the child.

"I promise to do everything in my power to stop this. I will do everything I can. Because I know what happens when a heart is broken."

Brittany stared at the scene in anger and hurt.

"Beth you need to go to bed. I need to discuss some things with Santana."

Sending the blonde to rest Santana turned to her best friend.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Demanded the blonde.

"I couldn't!"

"You should have!"

"I'm sorry."

"Well what about the divorce? Were you planning on telling me that?"

"No I was hoping Rachel would."

"When?"

"Friday since it's glee together."

"It's fucking Monday. When did you know?"

"This morning. She called and told me."

"Why?"

"Quinn showed up drunk and high. Rachel couldn't take it, so she made the decision. I got a text before the conversation saying it's final. That no matter what Quinn says the divorce will happen and that she was going to tell us Friday."

"Then your promise is a lie."

"No I plan on doing everything to stop it. Quinn needs to be straight with her wife. So I'm going to buy our blonde some time."

"And you're sure that works because a broken heart kills. You apparently know. That was a low blow."

"I didn't mean it like that Britt."

"Sure you didn't. I'm going to bed." Brittany spat making her way to Santana's room for her stuff.

"Don't walk away from me, Pierce! I didn't mean it that way. I loved you and it hurt, but I moved on. If I can save another person from that, specifically our friends then I will."

Santana heard a muffled scream from her room as she stomped behind Brittany.

"What did you say?"

"I said then why haven't you moved on?"

"I have!"

"Well I don't see anyone. And haven't seen anyone since senior year in high school!'

"So who said I needed someone?"

"You're Santana fucking Lopez, of course you need someone."

"That was a lower blow, Britt."

"Well it's true."

"You know what it's late and the kids are asleep. Beth doesn't need to hear her aunts arguing. Stay here I'm taking the couch."

With that Santana stormed out of the room.


	7. I'm Sorry Brittana

**A/N: So I hope you review and that you don't end up cryign because I ended up crying while writing it.**

**ChocolateYuriObssesser: The nextt chapter when you see it...I will understand if you like text me crying. **

**Jujubeecharmer: Thanks I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**TrustInFaith: I hate Richard to! And eventually Brittana will happen eventually...**

**crazyfornaya: Yeah and thanks it's awesome to know when someone appreciates your writing. Thanks I hope you keep reading.**

**bituinus: Thanks and I do know Spanish, very well, thanks. You're right, I am young. I'm in high school, I guess it's just interesting to write about. I don't know what abusive people are like, but I do have many friends that have divorced parents. And I guess seeign the burden they carry got me into writing something that expresses this shit. Pardon my language. I talk to them about what they felt when they're parents got divorce and try to write from that perspective. Then the domestic violence part. I have never gone through that and hopefully never will, but I feel it's challenging to write. I'm not much of a writer, but I feel like a good challenge is what I need to stop shying away. I hope that answered your question. Enjoy and looking forward to reading more reviews from you.**

* * *

><p>Feeling the air from the slammed door Brittany collapsed to the floor. Tears streaked down her face as she heard Santana open her liquor cabinet and pull out what from the smell and weight of the slam was a bottle of tequila. The blonde couldn't control the noises her body was making as she pulled her legs to her chest. Why the fuck had she said those things? She knew she over stepped some boundaries. Fuck she was lucky Santana hadn't kicked her out. Mentioning the broken heart was a low blow from Santana, but the girl's comment was worse. Even if the blonde was angry that her Latina counterpart hadn't stated this secret she knew she had no say in it. Yet through anger Brittany continued to argue resulting with Santana's opinion on broken hearts ending with herself mentioning the flings in high school and one night stands through college. Which to this day made her insecure and angry? Her past with Santana wasn't something spoken of.<p>

Since high school the two friends hadn't been the same. Sure to all of their friends they were the same, well maybe not Rachel or Quinn, but those reasons were obvious. Ever since senior year when Brittany had broken up with Artie stating they needed a break. Artie hadn't minded much and ended up seeing a girl named Cathy. Santana had jumped up to the opportunity to conquer her blonde best friend's heart. Not knowing how to ask for a date, Santana had enlisted the help of Rachel and Kurt along with Mercedes to get her girl. Together they came up with a plan on how to get Brittany to go out with Santana. The first step was serenading her; Santana sang endless love songs to her, but nothing. Finally when Santana couldn't take it anymore she just asked her straight up in glee, but the reply she got was on she never expected in her life. Santana had strayed up to Brittany with both confidence and nervousness oozing out of her and asked her to go out. Brittany had denied and when Santana asked why, Brittany replied she had a boyfriend that was helping her get into Julliard in New York. And that they had met casually last year at Nationals and had kept in touch providing a blossoming relationship in a few months. Well, Santana wasn't the same for the next few weeks; she was guarded and quiet and spent her nights at either Rachel or Quinn's place being comforted by both girls. After a few weeks Brittany had come by to apologize for giving Santana mixed signals and begged for her friend back. Santana not being able to deny anything to the blonde had agreed. Allowing her heart to be crushed every time Hank, Brittany's boyfriend at the time was mentioned. By the end of the year the Latina was back to herself except her persona had become much vulnerable.

When most of the glee club ended up in New York life had become a bit better. Until halfway through sophomore year when Hank broke up with Brittany. Santana again encouraged by her friends asked the blonde again this time resulting with Brittany replying she wanted to focus on herself and didn't want a relationship, efficiently breaking the Latina's heart once again. And when Santana had turned twenty-two she had graduated from college and had been working for a year at Law Suit Incorporated she found herself debated whether to try again. She had and Brittany had denied saying she had landed a role across the country for a few months and that she didn't want a long term relationship. Santana once again had returned heartbroken. After that Santana coached herself that as soon as Brittany would come back Santana would make her, hers. The dancer came back a few months later and Santana finding the Dinner of the Year to be a perfect chance invited Brittany, Rachel and Quinn who had gotten married a few months beforehand. By the end of the night Santana had been prepared to ask only to be crushed when all Brittany could talk about was Richard and how cool he was. Trying to not be disappointed Santana did everything she could to accommodate the dancer endings with Santana being crushed and bringing back a different woman every night. And as the blonde and Richard grew closer Santana started disappearing as important in her best friends life. Letting her hopes down again she tried to be the supportive best friend as Brittany's and Richard's relationship blossomed and theirs crumbled. By the time the two had gotten married they had become strangers to one another. Sure no one mentioned it, but everyone knew it had happened it wasn't until Ashley was born did the two re-connect. And even then it was different they weren't the same and Brittany feared they never would be. The blonde was afraid that after breaking her best friend so many times that they could never go back. And right now what she needed most was the comfort only Santana could give. But somewhere deep inside herself Brittany knew she didn't deserve the warmth her once best friend offered. And the thought made Brittany cry that much harder.

Eventually the blonde had fallen asleep on the floor after passing out on the floor from emotional exhaustion. It was around three forty am when Santana walked in tipsy. She had finished half the bottle and ended up doing two things calling Rachel which resulted in no help at all and sleeping off most of the alcohol. Swaying slightly Santana found Brittany fast asleep and shivering on the floor of her bedroom. Hating herself for being so weak for the blonde, the Latina carried the dancer to the bed. Tucking her under the covers, the Latina walked out of the room and didn't glance back to hear, the soft thank you and I'm sorry.


	8. Heartbreak Faberry

**A/N: I know I am about to be killed, but I have so much work. Believe I love writing, but between school, homework, family and school teams, I can't keep up. Please don't take this as complaining, but I am doing the best I can. I know I haven't stuck to the rule of updating once every two weeks, but again I am doing the best I can. I do however swear that from now on all my updates will be crucial to the stories. I also apologize if I only update one of my stories at a time. I will do the best that I am capable to update various stories, but I won't keep you waiting long. So do not expect so many updates at once. Again I am extremely sorry.**

* * *

><p>"Rachel?" Quinn whispered lifting her head from her hands.<p>

"Who else has access?" Rachel questioned sarcastically

"I wasn't expecting you home."

"I wasn't expecting you to come back for awhile." Rachel stabbed back. Hanging her head in shame, Quinn heard the accusation in her wife's words. "But at least this makes tracking you down much easier."

Walking further info her apartment, Rachel set down her purse and pulled out a chair setting down the folder with the documents on the table. Going to the kitchen and returning with a bottle of water, Rachel noticed Quinn hadn't moved. Sighing she beckoned the blonde over, but not succeeding. Sighing again, Rachel continued, "Very well then. Quinn I meant it last night. It's over."

Silence. Not stopping to observe her wife's reaction Rachel continued in fear that if she stopped she'd lose her nerve.

"I think it'd be better not only for us, but for the kids if we keep this clean. I don't want this to be messy. It wouldn't be fair to the girls. I don't want to take full custody, but I also don't want my children exposed to alcoholic or drugged behavior. I realize that this is a lot, but I feel the sooner we get this through with it, the better. So apart from the kids we need to see living arrangements. I'm willing to pay, from my banking account, the other half, your share, of the apartment. Apart from this, we need to file for divorce. So, please Quinn if you could sign the papers." Rachel was rambling and throughout her speech she was getting weaker and weaker.

Rachel made a critical error; she looked up to see her wife. Quinn was staring at the papers she had separated on the table with tears flowing, like a river, down her face. Feeling eyes on herself, Quinn looked up. Rachel gasped at what she saw, those once full of life, happy, proud, and once love filled eyes were now replaced by heart break, sadness, longing, and defeat. Stopping her speech, Rachel didn't know what happened, but she found herself directly in front of Quinn. Wiping the tears, that were a never ending flow, off Quinn's face, Rachel stared intently at the 'dead' hazel eyes, whispering to the blonde, the brunette could barely utter a word, "Quinn?"

Feeling so close to kissing, Rachel, Quinn gathered the bit of strength, she had and replied, "I-I-I'll do it." The blonde stuttered through the three words as more tears appeared. "Just please let me have two things, number one a day with Beth, to explain what's happening. I owe that much to her. And another to not only say goodbye to my children, but one for you. Let me spend one last night in your arms as your wife and I'll sign them." By the end Quinn sounded lost and Rachel couldn't help, but feel tears prick her eyes for the woman she loved. Pulling Quinn's face closer, their lips millimeters apart, Rachel murmured, "Of course," before crushing their lips together.

The kiss wasn't what you would expect or maybe it was. It wasn't sweet in fact probably the opposite. There was no fireworks, no sparks, no fire, no anything? But there was hurt, anger, despair, annoyance, regret, and definitely there was love. Their lips bruised one another, pushing against one another as hard as they could, conveying a message neither woman could mention. For Rachel, she was saying goodbye, pouring her love and hurt, despair of losing her other half. Quinn's was much more, regret, despair, love, annoyance at herself, self loathing, anger, and what she could muster as an apology. Tears ran freely as the women kissed rougher.

Quinn's mouth tasted like alcohol while Rachel's mint from her breath mints. The diva's hands were cradling the ex-cheerio's face forcefully. And the photographer's arms were wrapped around the actress's waist tightly. Wrapped up in their own world, they didn't make love, they didn't touch each other intimately, they didn't fuck for pleasure, they had sex, angry sex. Clothes didn't come off gently, they wear torn off. They didn't caress each other; they ravished and abused each other, a hickey here, a bite there and so on. Tan fingers pulled blonde hair while pale hands squeezed darker breasts. Marking each other as territory the women continued. Not caring that they were crying through put it all. And when they reached their highest point of ecstasy, when they were meant to scream each other's name kindly, in love. They shouted their names, but in pain and want, ending in a bittersweet orgasm. The two continued throughout the night collapsing when their bodies had enough, never losing contact. It was very early in the morning when Rachel's phone rang, that she realized this may be it or that she might not be able to go through with it. That she wasn't as strong as she seemed. And she couldn't help, but sob into Quinn thinking about what the consequences of this might be.


	9. Next Day

**A/N: Happy New Year to all of you, here is my first update for this story of 2012. **

_**Alopez208- **_**Thanks for the review.**

_**Crazyfornaya- **_**I'm sorry, this I heart breaking, though that was my goal. It will get better eventually. For now I hope you'll continue reading.**

Waking up with a start Rachel wiped her eyes. Noticing many things, firstly she was naked, secondly she was on her living room floor, thirdly she wasn't cold, fourthly she could hear her phone ringing somewhere in the background, and fifthly she was being held close by someone. Looking down at her linked hand, she noticed the other one was paler, she felt, even puffs of air on her neck, heard the beating of her partner's heart, smelled the scent of her own sweat mixed with someone else, and tasted herself and-

"God no," Rachel's voice wavered. Turning slightly into the arms wrapped around her, the sight she met was both nerve wracking and sweet.

The blonde locks were glued to Quinn's forehead. Her nose crinkled. Her lips curved in a smile.

Rachel even though worried, smiled. She took her hand that wasn't linked and traced over Quinn's face. She ghosted over the lips that had kissed her, the nose that smelled her, she ran her hand behind Quinn's right ear moving a stray strand of blonde back, and noticed a small black line. Intrigued, Rachel, moved more hair away exposing, a small six pointed star about the size of her thumb with six very small letters inside each point. There was an _R, A, C, B, S _and another _B. _

Tracing it, Rachel forgot that was Quinn's sensible spot.

A groan came from the girl next to her. Quinn's eyes fluttered open, deep sleepy hazel met concerned yet awestruck brown ones.

"Rach," Quinn's husky voice croaked. She slowly blinked before realizing that she was naked.

Jumping up she covered herself with the first item of clothing she found. Rachel taken back by her wife's actions also stood up. They didn't make eye contact, as the both reached for what belonged to them. Re-dressing themselves without a word spoken.

Running a hand through her blonde hair, Quinn glanced at Rachel who was trying to tame her sex hair. Their eyes met and they both blushed. Quinn thinking it awkward cleared her throat and made her way towards the dining table. Grabbing her bag, she was about to walk out when both a hand grabbed her wrist and Rachel voice was heard.

"Don't go, at least not yet."

"Rachel, its best if I leave before Santana drops the girls off."

"We-I want to talk."

"I thought it was decided."

"Quinn, please just, come sit down." Rachel gently pulled Quinn to the living room couch.

"Rachel-"

"When did you get the tattoo?"

"Umm what?" Quinn asked.

"The star tattoo, when did you get it?"

"Around a year ago after our anniversary at the tattoo parlor near the studio."

"That would explain why Joey, had said he'd done a very similar design."

"What do you mean, Rachel?"

"What do the letters stand for?" Rachel inquired.

"Umm, the _R _stands for you, Rachel. The _A _for Alex,_ C_ for Casey,_ B_ for Beth, _S_ for Santana and the other_ B _for Brittany. You guys are the six most important people in my life." Quinn whispered.

"You know Joey, the guy from the place, told me he had done a six pointed star before doing my eight pointed one. I was kind of curious who had taken my idea."

"Wait you have a tattoo since when and where?"

"After you left the first time, I was a bit drunk and allowed Santana to take me out for drinks. I didn't realize I had the tattoo til the next morning when I was tying my hair into a ponytail."

"So it's on your neck?"

"No on the back of my left shoulder, its and eight pointed star, with the following letters, _Q, A, B, C, K, T, S, _and _B. _Each standing for someone who I deeply care for, the top four points are for Quinn, Alex, Beth, Casey and the bottom four are for Kurt, Tina, Santana and Brittany."

"Oh."

"Quinn what's happening to us? We used to be happy. We used to be a family."

"Rachel-"

"Life didn't make us this way, Quinn. Suddenly one day you came home high and drunk, doesn't just happen because of work."

"Rach-"

"We used to talk, what happened?"

"I don't know! Okay I don't know!" Liar! Ran through Quinn's mind.

"That's a lie, Quinn!"

"No it isn't!"

"Don't you dare lie to me, LUCY!"

"I'm not!"

"You can't even convince yourself, that you aren't lying. I can see it in your eyes."

"Rachel-"

"Just tell me, what's wrong. We can work through this, I just need to know what's happening, please Quinn."

"I'm sorry, Rachel." And with that Quinn stood up and walked out of the house while Rachel marched out of the house with her.

"THEN ITS OVER, QUINN! I'M THROUGH. FUCK YO-"

Slap!

Quinn looked shocked at Santana. Her cheek throbbed and Quinn's hand met her stinging cheek.

Rachel looked just as stunned; the Latina just shrugged her shoulders. Neither Fabray-Berry had noticed her about to ring the apartment.

"Don't you dare another hand on her like I just did to you Fabray."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked startled.

"Don't deny you were about to hit, her. You're lucky the girls are back at my place with Tina and Brittany. Now leave, Quinn."

"You can't force me out of my own property." Quinn challenged.

"You're right, but I don't think you should be near Rachel right now. You need time to process what just happened."


	10. Author's Note

Please don't kill me, is my first request. I know you guys hate seeing these notes, I do too. But I am currently overwhelmed with many things and its not that I've lost my drive with stories because I haven't. I've just been very busy. So I don't want to make this note too long, but I do want to clear up some things.

**Number one:**

_**I am not giving up on my stories.**_

**Number two:**

_**I might take some stories down (it may be this one, it may not) this is for me to edit them. One for all the grammatical mistakes. Two because I want to make them better.**_

**Number three:**

_**I am considering giving up some stories, or at least looking for someone who is willing to Beta or co-write them with me.**_

**Number four:**

_**I promise I won't stop writing, it's just going to take some time. **_

**Number five:**

_**Please don't kill me.**_

Again, I am so sorry about this. But I have a lot of stories on right now that aren't getting the attention they deserve. So I am going to take them down to make better. If you have any questions feel free to pm me.


End file.
